Lifeblood
by LV-chan
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn, Bella's POV. BxE. Rating due to language and possible blood/gore in future chapters.


**Hi there! This is my very first Twilight fanfic, so please be nice! That being said, I do appreciate _constructive_ criticism. Not flaming. I won't babble much more :) Although if anyone can guess what the beginning passage is from, you get a cookie! ((My subtle way of getting you to review ;) Hehe.))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters, or the plot. Just my musings of the fourth book.**

"_My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we can gaze into the stars"_

"_And sit together, now and forever_

_For its plain as anyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be."_

"Ch-Dad. Edward and I need to talk to you about something," I said nervously. My heart was flying – Edward squeezed my hand gently in attempt to calm it. Charlie looked up from the game he was watching and immediately tensed up when he saw my panicked expression.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, standing up and turning the TV off. I really wished he hadn't, now there was nothing audible except for my obscenely loud breathing, which was coming in quicker and quicker gasps.

"Bella?" he asked again, looking more and more worried. Edward's face mirrored the concern there, but he didn't press me.

"Um, Dad, Edward and I… well, I mean… remember a few days ago?... Uh..." I stuttered. Charlie's face darkened and I could see him sifting through his memories, trying to unravel my garbled gibberish into something meaningful.

"Bella, I'm drawing up a blank here. What is it that you need to… tell…" he trailed off, and I followed his gaze to see Elizabeth Masen's ring on the third finger of my left hand. There was almost a full minute of silence before Charlie cleared his throat and spoke.

"You two are getting married."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, Dad. We're getting married," I whispered, fighting back tears. Damn, this was harder than I thought it would be. Edward's eyes never left my face, and I saw the ancient sadness there. I could tell that he was replaying our conversation in the meadow not ten minutes ago over and over in his head. Charlie was quiet for a while again, then slowly removed his piercing gaze from my face to Edward's. I tensed, and inappropriately enough, was reminded of Edward, Alice, and I in the Volturi's mansion – the tension there rivaled the tension here.

"Edward, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Charlie asked, seeming calm. His façade at serenity didn't fool me, though – I still saw the anger in his dark eyes.

"Don't worry. He's just going to talk to me," Edward whispered in my ear, too low for Charlie to hear, before joining my father out of the kitchen and through the back door.

I waited in silence, terrified of what my father was saying to Edward at this moment. I listened for a raised voice, but I heard nothing. The ring on my finger spun in slow circles as a result of my anxiety. It wasn't as if Charlie was completely blinded by this, I told myself. He _had_ asked me to tell him before I ran away with Edward. Not that this was running away. That part would come later.

I jumped as the screen door slammed, heralding the return of my father and fiancée. Charlie wore a somewhat smug grin, which shocked me. Edward was very obviously fighting a smile, but his expression turned to one of apprehension when Charlie looked back at him. Edward shot me a look that clearly said _I'll tell you later._

"Dad? Are you mad?" I blurted, unable to stop the question from bubbling over. He looked at me, then unexpectedly broke out into his crinkly-eyed smile.

"Mad? No, not really. Not surprised either. I may not be the smartest man around, Bells, but even I saw this coming. And I'm glad you told me. Now I can at least walk you down the aisle," he said, his smile fading a bit on the last word.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, breathing an audible sigh of relief. Edward's face fell a tiny bit, Charlie's mimicking his somber expression a fraction of a second later.

"Do you want me to tell Renee? I think we both know how she feels about marriage before you're 30, let alone 20," Charlie murmured, his not-quite-healed internal scar my mother created by leaving him surfacing in his eyes.

"No, I'll do it…" I whispered. Edward put his arm around my waist, sensing the pain I was in as I imagined the conversation I was about to have with my mother.

"Well, I'll leave you to it… I've got to get to work, anyway… er, stuff to do…" Charlie mumbled, pushing past us and handing me the phone like an uncorked grenade. I sighed. Stuff to do? More like at the diner down the road, hiding from my mom's reaction to the news that would horrify her more than anything else.

"Bye," I said resentfully as the door slammed. Edward and I waited in silence until we heard Charlie's cruiser wake and squeal down the road.

"What did he say to you outside?" I demanded as Edward's face brightened again.

"Well… not to get too graphic, but basically that jail would look like heaven to me if I hurt you… again…" his angelic face contorted in pain on the last word. I broke out in giggles.

"Wow. How cliché'd can Charlie get?" I said between chuckles. The pain gradually left Edward's eyes, but his beautiful smile didn't return.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, looking at the phone in my hand. I bit my lip fearfully.

"No, but I don't think I ever will be. I just want to get it over with," I said. Shaky fingers dialed the number I had drilled into my memory when my mom moved two years ago. She picked up after five long rings, each monotone note sounding like a funeral march.

"Hello?" she asked. I could hear the carefree smile in her voice, and it made my heart ache with the knowledge I was about to erase it.

"Mom?"

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked, worry lacing her tone.

"I have to tell you something, Mom. And I really would like it if you didn't overreact…"

There was a very loud silence. She was obviously waiting for me to tell her.

"Edward and I are getting married, Mom," I said breathlessly, making sure not to rush my words.

There was another pause, longer this time. My ring raced around my finger.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" My mom asked finally.

"Mom! No! Of course not!" I shrieked. Edward laughed behind me. I smacked him in the chest.

"Then WHY are you getting married?" she yelled. I had to hold the phone a foot away from my ear, cringing. Edward stiffened immediately.

"Mom, Edward and I love each other. There's no reason for us to not get married. Edward actually asked me a while ago, but I've been putting it off – thinking it over, just like you always told me to. And I finally accepted. Trust me, we aren't rushing this."

"You're not rushing this? Bella, you're not even twenty yet!" she howled. I waited nearly thirsty seconds before bringing the phone back to my ear.

"But I know he's the one, mom. I've known since I first met him. If you had met Phil when you were my age and he proposed, would you have said no?"

I heard her breathing slow somewhat.

"No, I suppose not… I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did, honey. You know that," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, Mom. I know what I'm doing. _We_ know what we're doing," I answered, hoping she wouldn't notice how close to tears I sounded. I was going to miss her so much…

She took a deep breath, and when she spoke again her voice was much happier.

"So when is it? Have you set a date?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I dunno yet, mom. Alice is doing the whole thing. I've pretty much given her free reign," I admitted.

"Well find out soon! I need to know when to buy plane tickets for…!" my mom squealed. I grinned.

"Will do, mom."

**  
So, what did you guys think? Should I continue this? Like I said, constructive criticism is welcomed! Review please :)**


End file.
